


things left unsaid

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual exploration, Young Adult Losers Club (IT), these idiots are very repressed and very sad and very sexually frustrated and it’s not going well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: In a time of sexual exploration with two of his best friends, Richie’s feelings get caught up in the confusion.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	things left unsaid

Richie watches, transfixed, as Stan’s head bobs up and down, swallowing up Bill’s cock. His curls bounce softly with the motion, wet and rhythmic, hands resting on Bill’s bony thighs. And Bill is a fucking masterpiece like this, hair tousled, cheeks red, lips slightly parted as he pants, all words wiped from his mind. One hand tangles in Stan’s hair. The other rests in the space between him and Richie. Richie knows to stay his distance; this is just about sexual frustration; they’d never include him if they knew he was actually a fag. Hell, they probably wouldn’t even be friends with him. But the light from the street lamp dances across Bill’s cheekbone and his eyes glitter with desperation and Richie kisses him. Guilt and fear pour into his gut as he leans in, but in the moment, it’s inexorable. Bill’s lips are chapped and bitten and their teeth clack together and his hand wraps around the nape of Richie’s neck and he kisses back, all the pent up rage and all the pain that hides behind his eyes aching out through his lips. He shudders into Richie’s touch, grip tightening and leg spasming, as he spends himself on Stan’s tongue. He breaks the kiss to lean on Richie’s shoulder, breath short and hard, and cry. Stan walks to the adjoining bathroom to rinse his mouth out. Richie just holds Bill as he sobs into his patterned button up, shoulders heaving and snot staining the cotton. His throat makes harsh, wretched noises and his eyes burn with tears. Richie doesn’t let go until he’s silent again, both boys’ cheeks tear-stained, their noses red. Stan comes back in, and they all curl up under Bill’s cheap apartment sheets, legs tangled.

They don’t talk about any of it in the morning.


End file.
